windenergyfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Energy Alternative Energy Source - Using Alternative Energy Extracted From the Oceans
The association otec, stand for the conversion of thermal energy of the seas, was byFrench engineer Jacques D'Arsonval the 1881st The only plant that is still a member of the otec based in Hawaii and is a natural laboratory for the production of energy. Otec is a source of energy, an alternative that is in progress, however, underestimated and untapped. What is on the way to spread the cost otec is that at this stage too much to offer. Therefore, it is difficult to assess the costs to a deep concern because of the otec process, making it inefficient. The products from the thermal energy of the oceans must be cleaned and treated, which remains, though you can in the air. It is also very important that the water is dirty, the risk would not be fully processed. Therefore requires special attention when using otec everywhere. alternative energy research development To begin, you must know that there are three types of otec. The first is a closed otec uses a liquid with low boiling point, this is a propane, in the event of a liquid. Otec plants, which pump hot water in the room of the reaction to boil water and use of liquid, which is already decided. This means that the turbine, the steam engine and electricity. Therefore, the steam and then cooled in the cold water of the ocean. The second type is the cycle otec open, not covered by the large closed. You can not through the media and the use of seawater to drive the motor each. In this format, the sea water on the surface of the ocean is a low vapor pressure under the effect of a vacuum. Then the steam is generated, which is taken into account, with a low pressure, is released in another, and therefore in this sense, the ability to power the turbine. Thus, it is necessary to cool water, and also for the production of water with traces of salt in the sea itself. Once the water from the deepest part of the sea is in the vapors, and is then able to produce electricity. harnessing alternative energy This technique is called "hybrid-cycle", but this technique is by far not been applied. He describes an approach that better utilize the heat up to the waters of the ocean. There are two theories about the bikes hybrids. Consequently, the first with the operation in a closed circuit for electricity generation. Therefore, theamount of electricity is used for the protection of the environment is necessary for cycling. Therefore, the electricity generated in this way be used to the bike outdoors together. Then produce twice as much water that exist. Moreover, the use otec for electricity production, the factory closed otec round, which can be used for handling chemicals. Otec The plants are capable of pumping the water of the ocean, and thus more targets: the refrigeration or air conditioning. While the framework is already in the seawater around the plant by the process may be re-used in aquaculture, crops, for example in fish farming. If you know how the opportunities that you have, you will find many applications for products and services from this alternative energy.